DMCA Policy
DMCA: Digital Millennium Copyright Act Whirlwhinds Media will respond to allegations of copyright violations in accordance with the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA). The DMCA provides a process for a copyright owner to give notification to an online service provider concerning alleged copyright infringement. When a valid DMCA notification is received, the service provider responds under this process by taking down the offending content. On taking down content under the DMCA, we will take reasonable steps to contact the owner of the removed content so that a counter-notification may be filed. On receiving a valid counter-notification, we generally restore the content in question, unless we receive notice from the notification provider that a legal action has been filed seeking a court order to restrain the alleged infringer from engaging in the infringing activity. Please note that these notifications and counter-notifications are real-world legal notices provided outside of the Glowbe online environment. Whirlwhinds Media may provide copies of such notices to the participants in the dispute or third parties, at our discretion and as required by law - the privacy policy for Glowbe does not protect information provided in these notices. To File a Notification A written notification must be made. This can be done by scanning a document that contains your signature. The notification must: #Identify in sufficient detail the copyrighted work that you believe has been infringed upon (i.e., describe the work that you own). #Identify the Glowbe item that you claim is infringing on your copyright. Please provide the Glowbe URL for the item. You can discover this URL in the Shop or by right-clicking on the item in-Glowbe. #Provide a reasonably sufficient method of contacting you including a phone number and email address. #Include the following statement: "I have good faith belief that the use of the copyrighted materials described above and contained on the service is not authorized by the copyright owner, its agent, or by protection of law." #Include the following statement: "I swear, under penalty of perjury, that the information in the notification is accurate and that I am the copyright owner or am authorized to act on behalf of the owner of an exclusive right that is allegedly infringed." #Sign the paper, with your name clearly printed below your signature. Please note: The DMCA provides that you may be liable for damages (including costs and attorneys fees) if you falsely claim that an Glowbe item is infringing your copyrights. We recommend contacting an attorney if you are unsure whether a Glowbe object is protected by copyright laws. Send the written document to the designated Whirlwhinds Media Copyright Agent at dmca@whirlwhinds.com with the subject line "ATTN: DMCA NOTIFICATION" To File a Counter-Notification A written counter-notification must be made. This can be done by scanning a document that contains your signature. The counter-notification must: #List the in-world items that were removed by the Glowbe administrators. Where possible provide the URL of the item. #Provide the URL of your Glowbe profile. This lets us identify what notification you are countering. #Provide your name, address, telephone number, email address. #State that you consent to the jurisdiction of Federal District Court for the judicial district in which you reside (or Reno, Nevada if your address is outside of the United States). #State that you will accept service of process from the person who provided notification to us of the alleged infringement or an agent of such person. #State the following: "I swear, under penalty of perjury, that I have a good faith belief that the material identified above was removed or disabled as a result of a mistake or misidentification of the material to be removed or disabled." #Sign the paper, with your name clearly printed below your signature. Send the written document to the designated Whirlwhinds Media Copyright Agent at dmca@whirlwhinds.com with the subject line "ATTN: DMCA COUNTER-NOTIFICATION" FAQ How do I make a DMCA notification or counter-notification? Please follow the instructions above precisely, including only the enumerated information. Inclusion of any information beyond the specifically required information and optional information listed above could significantly impede review of your attempted notification. You may find it simplest to cut-and-paste the numbered items above and use them as headings for the information you are submitting. How does Whirlwhinds Media determine who "wins" and "loses"? Whirlwhinds Media does not adjudicate the substance of the copyright claim: we do not declare winners and losers. Your copyright in an item is determined in the real world, by real-world processes including the DMCA. The DMCA process allows users of an online service to resolve copyright disputes using the adjudication systems available in the real world. Can I submit my notices over email? Unfortunately, email addresses posted on public website pages quickly become the target of spam, making it difficult to review legitimate communications. Please submit information as requested above; if digital files are necessary to identify materials in question, we can make arrangements for digital delivery. Can I sign notifications and counter-notifications with my Glowbe avatar name? We will not accept notices that are not signed by a real legal person. Any DMCA notifications or counter-notifications signed under a pseudonym will be ignored. The DMCA process is a real-world process with real-world ramifications. I don't agree with the required statements. Do I have to state these things? We will not accept notices under the DMCA that do not include the statements required by the DMCA. Can you change the DMCA process? The Digital Millennium Copyright Act is federal law, passed by the United States Congress. Whirlwhinds Media does not have the power to change congressional acts. Why is Whirlwhinds Media imposing liability for damages for false claims of copyright infringement? The liability for damages for false claims is a provision of the DMCA, which was not written by Whirlwhinds Media. Note that these damages and legal fees can be significant, for example http://www.onlinepolicy.org/action/legpolicy/opg_v_diebold/. Can Whirlwhinds Media give me legal advice concerning my claim? Whirlwhinds Media cannot provide legal advice to you. If you are uncertain about any legal issues, you are well-advised to obtain the services of a competent legal professional. Do you terminate accounts based on DMCA claims? If Whirlwhinds Media believes that a user of Glowbe is continually abusing the DMCA process, either with filings that appear to be without basis, or by continually re-posting content that is the subject of valid DMCA notifications, we may exercise our right to terminate the abusing party's account. Keep in mind though, that Whirlwhinds Media's actions still do not determine the substantive outcome of copyright disputes. Copyright matters are real-world rights, governed by real-world systems. Where can I find more information about the DMCA and other copyright laws? There are many available resources on the Internet. Whirlwhinds Media is not responsible for the content provided by these other resources, but we have found the following to be informative: A summary of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act can be found at: http://www.copyright.gov/legislation/dmca.pdf The text of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act can be found here: http://www.copyright.gov/legislation/hr2281.pdf The U.S. federal copyright code is here: http://www.copyright.gov/title17/92chap5.html More government-provided information on copyrights can be found here: http://www.copyright.gov Many universities maintain useful public information regarding copyrights, including: http://www.law.cornell.edu/wex/index.php/Copyright | http://fairuse.stanford.edu/ Category:Policies Category:Rules